Hayley and Jackson
The relationship between Hybrid Hayley Marshall and Werewolf Jackson. Early History Jackson and Hayley's parents knew each other, they were of the same kind but not the same bloodline. Apparently Hayley and Jackson were betrothed until she had to leave. The Crescents are werewolf royalty, dating back to one of two bloodlines. New Orleans used to be ruled by the werewolves who lost their power due to infighting. The families united, and Hayley and Jackson became betrothed. It didn't matter in the end because they had no idea what they were up against, hence the curse. The Originals Season One In Tangled Up In Blue, Jackson in his wolf form is watching Hayley outside by the pool at the Mikaelson Mansion. They looked at each other and Sabine told her that the wolf is drawn to her because of her child. In Sinners and Saints, when Hayley runs from the witches who is trying to kill her child, Jackson in his wolf form saves Hayley from the witches that Agnes sent to kill her. Jackson later departs from her and howls at Klaus and his sister to let them know that Hayley is nearby. In Crescent City, Jackson, having received a message from Eve, goes to the Old Plantation House, where Hayley has arranged a party for her pack. Once there, he tells her a bit about her history, and that they were supposed to be married. He then states that he believes Hayley will be responsible for breaking their curse, as a witch told him that she would on Hayley's behalf. However, Hayley reveals that she made no deal, just as Bastianna, Celeste and Genevieve combine their powers to trap both of them within the house, which they then set ablaze. Hayley and Jackson are both saved by Elijah. Just before the moon's power fades and Jackson is forced to become a wolf again, Hayley swears to him that she will find a way to set him and the others free. In Le Grand Guignol, while in his wolf form, Jackson was protecting Hayley while she was staying in The Bayou. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, they share a dance together. In The Big Uneasy, In "The Battle of New Orleans Hayley tends to Jackson's wounds and she promises him he will never have to turn again once he gets his moonlight ring. Gallery HayleyJackson.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent87.jpg Moon 13.jpg TOMOBS3.jpg TOMOBS2.jpg TOMOBS1.jpg TOMOBS.jpg Hayley-and-jackson.jpg 72374-630x433 595 slogo.jpg Zdfgzdxv.jpg Werewolves-hair.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0749.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0753.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0755.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0758.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0768.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0759.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0767.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0769.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0770.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0771.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0776.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0777.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0778.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0779.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1828.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1829.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1836.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1837.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1838.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1839.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1842.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1843.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1848.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1851.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1855.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1856.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1814.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1813.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1627.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1626.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1625.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1624.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1623.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1622.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1621.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1620.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1619.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1618.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1617.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1616.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1615.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1614.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1613.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1612.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1611.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1610.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1609.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1608.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1607.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1596.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1595.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1594.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1593.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0092.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0094.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0095.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0099.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0100.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0106.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0107.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0111.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0113.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0114.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0280.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0281.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0282.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0283.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0284.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0287.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0288.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0300.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0304.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0306.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0307.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0308.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0309.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0310.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0311.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0312.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0313.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0314.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0316.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0317.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0318.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0319.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0323.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0324.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0339.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1851.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1850.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1849.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1848.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1847.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1846.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1845.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1844.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1843.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1842.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1841.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1840.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1839.jpg Trivia *Jackson has been protecting and watching Hayley for years.http://tvline.com/2014/04/08/the-originals-jackson-hayley-relationship-season-1-spoilers/ *Hayley and Jackson were supposed to be married. *Jackson is the first person shown to feel the baby kick. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed